


Paperasse et paillettes

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, paillettes, paperasse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Riza n'en avait pas pour longtemps, vraiment. Il fallait juste finir de rédiger ce dossier au calme et--peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû confier son chien au Major Armstrong, malgré son enthousiasme évident.
Series: #8fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578





	Paperasse et paillettes

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour mon #8fanfics challenge sur Twitter, pour [ShousetsuCat](https://twitter.com/ShousetsuCat). Je n'ai jamais écrit ces personnages auparavant... Pas facile de les faire interagir !

Riza était censée être au calme en train de traiter ses derniers dossiers dans un bureau isolé des autres. Elle était censée boucler cette fichue enquête qui avait maintenu toute l’équipe de Roy Mustang sur les nerfs ces trois dernières semaines pendant que le colonel allait faire son compte rendu au général.  
Franchement, il restait peut-être trois mots, tout au plus. Et puis un coup de tampon. Une signature à aller quémander auprès du colonel quand il serait revenu. Et enfin, ce maudit dossier serait enfin terminé.

Mais avoir le calme nécessaire pour ces trois fichus derniers mots, c’était visiblement trop demander. 

Black Hayate réclamait, il fallait le promener.  
Si en temps normal Riza aurait aveuglément confié son précieux ami à quatre pattes à Fuery ou Falman, qui étaient particulièrement attentifs aux besoins du chien, aucun des deux n’était disponible à ce moment précis--ce sacré moment de trois minutes de calme dont elle avait besoin.   
Et où étaient Havoc et Breda ? Probablement encore planqués à la cafétéria en train de jouer aux cartes.

La mort dans l’âme, et l’appel du point final au dossier omniprésent dans son esprit, Riza dut donc se résigner à demander à la seule personne qui semblait disponible.

Le Major Alex Louis Armstrong.  
Erreur suprême s’il en était.

“Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?”

Elle avait enfin clos le dossier et quitté le bureau isolé. Mais au moment d’ouvrir la porte du bureau de l’équipe Mustang, Riza se retrouva face à une scène ubuesque.

Elle réprima un grognement face au bazar éparpillé dans la pièce.  
Elle avait juste pris un moment de calme.  _ Juste trois mots et quelques, juste un tampon _ . Comment pouvait-on mettre une telle pagaille en  _ juste trois mots _ . Son bras gauche se crispa sur le dossier qu’elle portait. Son bras droit se tendit instinctivement, et elle tenta de réprimer le mouvement.

_ L’arme n’est pas faite pour blesser, elle est faite pour protéger _ .

Riza se répéta les mots en boucle en réprimant les spasmes de sa main droite posée son holster. 

_ Tu (inspire) ne (expire) blesseras (inspire) personne (expire)... _

Riza lâcha un long souffle de désespoir.

_...même si ça pourrait être de la légitime défense à ce stade. _

Trônant au centre de la pièce, perdu au milieu de cosmétiques de toutes sortes, de vapeurs de parfums inconnus, de paillettes et bouts de tissus colorés, le colosse au coeur tendre scintillait tellement que Riza en était presque aveuglée.

Riza expira à nouveau un grand coup et se força à relâcher son coude pour éloigner sa main de son holster et agripper son dossier à deux bras à la place, dans une vaine tentative d’avoir le contrôle sur au moins une chose à cet instant.

_ Tout va bien, Riza. Ce sont juste des paillettes. Juste beaucoup, beaucoup… beaucoup de paillettes. _

Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle se força à énoncer de la voix la plus neutre possible :

“Major Armstrong, expliquez vous. Immédiatement.”  
“Ah, Lieutenant !”

Armstrong se tourna vers elle, surpris par son entrée, mais visiblement ravi de la voir, un immense sourire  _ étincelant _ aux lèvres.

“Voyez ! Il s’agit d’une tradition transmise, de génération en génération, un secret passé fièrement au sein de la glorieuse famille Armstrong !”

D’un ample mouvement d’un bras  _ beaucoup trop large _ , il indiqua un point au centre de l’amas de tissus.  
Émergeant de la pile, Black Hayate se secoua, puis s’échappa d’un bond du centre du capharnaüm pour courir en jappant de joies autour des jambes de sa maîtresse.

“La technique ancestrale de toilettage de la famille Armstrong !”

Remuant allègrement une queue ornée d’un remarquable ruban rose, sa fourrure agrémentée de couettes et paillettes de toutes les couleurs, Black Hayate leva un regard à la fois innocent et fier vers sa maîtresse.

Riza le contempla un instant, puis ressortit en marche arrière, ferma la porte, et se mit en quête du colonel pour obtenir la  _ maudite signature pour conclure ce maudit dossier _ en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de penser à la quantité de paillettes qu’elle aurait à enlever la prochaine fois qu’elle ferait le ménage dans sa chambre.


End file.
